Under The Rain
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Bahkan di bawah hujan sekalipun, kita bisa menemukan sebuah cerita yang indah. Multi Pairing. One-Shot. Complete.


_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem doang. Beneran deh!_

* * *

**Under The Rain  
**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

_Bahkan di bawah hujan sekalipun, kita bisa menemukan sebuah cerita yang indah..._**  
**

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Hujan kembali mengguyur Orb siang ini, setelah kemarin sempat cerah selama sehari penuh. Ada yang memilih untuk berteduh, ada yang nekat menerobos hujan meski tidak menggunakan pelindung untuk kepala mereka, dan mereka yang cukup beruntung membawa payung atau jas hujan bisa meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah violet terlihat berlari dari arah gedung parlemen dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi kepalanya, disusul oleh seorang pria berambut hitam. Mereka berdua menggunakan seragam ZAFT. Sekarang, sudah tidak aneh lagi jika ada anggota militer ZAFT berkeliaran di Orb. Semenjak Second Bloody Valentine War berakhir, hubungan ZAFT dengan Orb sudah membaik.

Perempuan itu berhenti saat sadar bahwa pria yang tadinya berlari di belakangnya tertinggal. "Shinn, ayo cepat!" teriaknya tanpa berhenti berlari.

Tetapi pria yang dipanggil Shinn itu tidak bergeming dan terus berdiri menatap langit kelabu. Perempaun itu menyerah, dan kembali ke arah ia datang. "Ada apa, Shinn?"

"Kedamaian ini..." Shinn melirik perempuan di sebelahnya, lalu mengamati jalanan di depannya yang dipenuhi dengan mobil. Lalu lintas menjadi padat dan kacau hanya karena hujan turun. "Apakah akan bertahan lama?" gumamnya pelan. Seperti berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan itu bertolak pinggang. "Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa, Shinn?"

"Ah, um, tidak. Maafkan aku, Luna." Shinn menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo pulang. Gara-gara si bodoh itu terus-terusan menyela penjelasan Lacus, kita jadi telat pulang!"

"Shinn, dia punya nama. Athrun Zala. Dan dia bukannya menyela penjelasan Lacus, dia hanya ingin Lacus menjelaskan rencananya dengan sejelas mungkin. Kau tahu 'kan, tidak semua orang dalam rapat tadi bisa memahami penjelasan Lacus?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." gerutu Shinn sebal.

Baru berjalan beberapa saat, sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang, membuat air di genangan di jalan terciprat ke tubuh Shinn. Lunamaria terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" bentak Shinn kesal.

Belum sempat Lunamaria menjawab, dia mengalami hal yang sama. Shinn tertawa bahagia.

"Sekarang kita impas!"

"Shinn!" omel Lunamaria sambil berpura-pura marah.

Keduanya tertawa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang pria berambut _silver _terlihat tengah bersandar menyamping di tembok dekat pintu masuk gedung parlemen. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut cokelat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit gusar.

"Nampaknya hujan tidak akan segera reda, Joule-San." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap si pria.

Yzak menghembuskan nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang sedang musim hujan di Orb."

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara-suara lain selain mereka. Klakson mobil dan sepeda motor saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu sebuah taksi. Yzak meluruskan tubuhnya, dan berjalan ke depan.

"A, anda mau kemana, Joule-San?" tanya si perempaun kaget.

"Mencari taksi. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Yzak dengan datar. "Kita bukan di ZAFT yang dengan sekali telepon akan ada orang yang menjemput kita. Dan aku tidak mau menyusahkan Cagalli dengan memintanya untuk meminjamkan mobil dinas hanya untuk mengantarkan kita pulang ke hotel."

Perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri Yzak. "Biar saya..."

Yzak mengulurkan tangannya, tanda agar perempuan berambut cokelat itu berhenti. "Jangan maju selangkah lagi, Housenka. Biar aku yang mencari taksi."

Shiho menatap tangan Yzak, lalu beralih ke wajah pria itu. "Tapi saya pengawal pribadi anda."

"Ya, tapi aku seorang pria. Dan pria macam apa yang akan membiarkan seorang wanita berdiri dalam hujan untuk menunggu taksi? Tidak peduli walaupun dia adalah bawahanku atau bukan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." kata Yzak dengan wajah dan nada serius.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak bisa melawan, dan membiarkan Yzak pergi. Akhirnya Yzak berlari ke pinggir jalan, dan menunggu dalam hujan. Tanpa disadari, pipi Shiho memerah saat ia melihat punggung pria itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

'Kliiik!'

Terdengar bunyi kamera. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek tengah memotret puing-puing di kota Orb yang belum tersentuh oleh siapa pun, masih dalam kondisi seperti dulu ketika Orb menjadi medan perang. Ia memasukan kembali kameranya ke dalam tas khusus kamera, kemudian menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

Sudah dua bulan lebih, dan kondisi sudah mulai nyaman dan tentram. Semoga dengan dipilihnya Lacus menjadi pemimpin tertinggi ZAFT, bisa benar-benar membuat dunia menjadi damai. Gumam perempuan itu dalam hati.

Dia tidak memakai payung, mau pun jas hujan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi air hujan. Tetapi tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, dan kemudian memayungi dirinya.

"Kau bisa sakit, kau tahu? Jika kau sakit, itu artinya kau tidak bisa memotret lagi." suara baritonnya terdengar dalam dan penuh perhatian. Serta sangat familiar.

Perempuan itu menoleh, dan mendapatkan sosok seorang pria berkulit cokelat berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan senyum bodoh andalannya. "Dearka..." ia menggumamkan nama pria itu dengan lirih.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyebut namaku seperti itu, Miria?" Dearka menyeringai. "Jangan bilang kalau kau merindukan diriku?"

Miriallia menggeram marah. "Dalam mimpimu!" dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Dearka.

Dengan susah payah, Dearka mengejar perempuan itu. "Hei, tunggu! Maaf, aku 'kan hanya bercanda..."

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir Miriallia, tetapi senyum itu tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapa pun. Apalagi pria berambut pirang yang sedang mengejarnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang pria berambut cokelat tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan berambut _pink _di bawah satu payung. Di bahu pria itu ada sebuah robot berbentuk burung warna hijau, sedangkan perempuan itu terlihat memeluk sebuah bola yang warnanya sama seperti warna rambutnya. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kira, kalau kita pulangnya agak sedikit telat?" suara lembut wanita itu memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Hum? Memang tidak apa-apa, tapi kau ada rapat tiga hari lagi, Lacus." jawab Kira dengan nada suara rendah. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama di Orb, dan mengobrol dengan Cagalli."

Kira menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Waktu untuk bersantai-santai sudah lewat, Lacus..."

"Ya, kau benar." Lacus kecewa. "Maaf, aku sudah bersikap egois."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba Lacus berlari, Kira yang kaget tidak sempat menahan lengan Lacus. Ia menari memutar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, wajahnya menatap langit. Benda bundar yang tadi ia peluk juga ikut menari (atau lebih tepatnya memutar) di dekat kakinya. Kira tersenyum tipis, membiarkan Lacus menari beberapa saat. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup, Kira kembali memayungi Lacus.

"Kau bisa sakit, Lacus." Kira melirik ke bawah. "Dan Haro, kau bisa rusak."

Lacus hanya terkekeh dengan wajah polosnya, kemudian merangkul Kira setelah mengambil Haro dan kembali memeluknya. Sementara pria itu merangkul Lacus, dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Lacus. Kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya. Dan kembali berjalan.

Apa pun akan dia lakukan agar senyum bahagia itu tidak hilang dari wajah perempuan yang sangat ia cintai.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mata _hazel _itu terus menatap langit siang masih kelabu, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan segera berakhir. Aroma tanah bisa tercium dengan jelas melalui indra penciumannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, berusaha merasakan air hujan yang turun dengan bebas dari atas. Dingin, tetapi nyaman dan menyenangkan. Hujan memiliki banyak arti baginya, dan bagi semua orang. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar balkon. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk, mengingat angin semakin berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh semakin menggigil.

Ia mrasakan ada sebuah jaket membungkus tubuhnya, berlanjut dengan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau bisa sakit jika berdiri di sini terlalu lama, Cagalli." bisiknya langsung ke telinga Cagalli. Dia bisa merasakan desah nafas pria itu menyapu lehernya, membuat tubuhnya menegang sesaat, dan menjadi panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Athrun." katanya pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak apa-apa..." Athrun semakin merapatkan pelukannya, dan menaruh dagunya tepat ke pundak Cagalli. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Cagalli.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing atau memang hanya ingin menikmati kesunyian di bawah hujan ini? Hembusan angin semakin kencang, tetapi tubuh keduanya semakin panas. Dengan gerakan lambat, Athrun memindahkan kedua tangannya, mengalungkannya ke leher Cagalli.

"Izinkan aku untuk memelukmu sebentar, Cagalli." ucapnya lirih.

Cagalli tidak menjawab, tidak perlu ada jawaban yang keluar. Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan Cagalli menyentuh tangan Athrun. Berhenti beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria berambut _navy blue _itu. Ibu jarinya sempat mengusap cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

Hanya ini yang mereka butuhkan, berdua dalam kesunyian. Menikmati alunan degup jantung orang yang tengah mereka dekap, meresapi setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar. Menghirup udara yang sama...

"Aku merindukanmu, Cagalli." bisik Athrun pelan.

Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum melihat mata Athrun, Cagalli melihat kalung pemberiannya dulu, Athrun masih memakainya. Sama seperti dirinya yang masih memakai cincin pemberian Athrun. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Cagalli menatap manik mata Athrun. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata Athrun. Iris berwarna hijau yang damai dan indah itu balik menatap manik warna _hazel _di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu?!" balasnya.

Athrun tersenyum. Senyum bahagia. Senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan khusus untuk wanita yang telah membantunya untuk kembali berdiri saat ia terpuruk, wanita yang selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda darinya, wanita keras kepala, yang ia cintai dan akan dia lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa raganya.

Dan sebuah ciuman mesra menjadi penutup dari cerita di bawah hujan kali ini...

* * *

_waks, susah bikin part Kira sama Lacus *pundung*. Ini baru pertama kali saia bikin fic tentang mereka, semoga memuaskan... Ide untk bikin fic ini tercetus saat saia nonton Larva. Ada yang tau? Itu loh, kartun tentang dua ulat bulu yang tinggal di gorong-gorong. Ada episode yang judulny "Dancing in the Rain", dan dari episode itu saia terinspirasi bikin fic ini. Aduh, bahaya, bukanny baca literatur malah bikin fic!Gyaaaa *garuk-garuk dinding*  
_

_Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini *bows* jangan lupa buat mampir ke fic saia yang lainny yah :)_


End file.
